


Marichat (orignally for Flufvember 2019)

by irisandlily



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, reveal maybe???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisandlily/pseuds/irisandlily
Summary: Originally meant to be for Fluffvember but there is no way I am going to ever finish that so this is literally itshort fic about marichat confession :)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 27





	1. “Star-gazing was a good idea.” 1/2

“Star-gazing was a good idea.”

“It was.” Chat Noir sipped his hot cocoa. “Still think the view would have been better from the Eiffel Tower.”

Marinette rolled her eyes with a smile, “And I’m telling _you_ it’s much more comfortable to stargaze on a balcony with a guard rail than the Eiffel Tower where we’re more likely to fall and plummet to our death.”

“Do you have so little faith in me that I wouldn’t **_cat_** -ch you?”

She ignored his pun. “I’d be more worried for _you._ We both know you have a habit of falling from there.” she rolled her eyes again before quickly adding, “I’ve seen the footage,” she recalled one of the incidents. It had been after patrol, after telling her a particularly stupid joke, he had lost his footing on the scaffolding, giving Marinette a near heart attack. 

Chat Noir ended up strung upside down, his head barely twenty feet from hitting the ground as Marinette held him aloft, a death grip on her yo-yo. He had been all smiles as Parisians that had stopped to witness the spectacle that was their beloved superheroes took pictures and videos of him as Marinette had pulled him back up. 

“Besides-” she took a sip of her drink, “I _do_ trust you. I just prefer being on my balcony, drinking hot cocoa with a blanket.” she sighed with content as she snuggled further into said blanket. “The stars are beautiful tonight.”

“Yeah… you're beautiful.”

“What?” she turned to face him. Had she heard him right?

The bright blush that had spread across the superhero’s face confirmed that he had indeed, said that. He looked at her with a soft smile.

“You’re beautiful Marinette.” Marinette’s cheeks reddened.

“T-Thanks hot stuff-!” her eyes widened as saucers at what she said and she floundered for something, _anything_ to cover it up. Chat Noir stared at her with shock before his smile turned mischievous.

“You think I’m hot?” 

“I-” she struggled to find words as Chat Noir leaned over, his faces inches from hers. _Too close!_ Her mind screamed as his forehead pressed against hers.

“Marinette?” she opened her mouth to respond, but nothing came out. Her brain was fried to the point she couldn’t formulate words. “I need to tell you something.”

“Hm?” she didn’t trust herself to speak.

“I lov-” before he could finish his sentence, an explosion sounded ahead of them. Chat Noir glanced over his shoulder, green eyes narrowing as he stood up, and Marinette followed him to the guard rail. The explosion had come from the Notre Dame Cathedral, and a moment later another explosion happened, causing Marinette to cringe at the sight of part of the church crumbling to the ground. Chat Noir cursed under his breath and turned to Marinette.

“Looks like we’ll have to finish this conversation another time. Get inside Princess. Ladybug and I will deal with the Akuma.” he turned around, baton in hand as he crouched on the rail, ready to leap off her balcony. 

“Wait-!” she grabbed his hand, though quickly dropped it. “Stay safe Chat.”

Chat Noir smiled, kissing her hand, “Don’t I always?” with a wink he fell backward, baton extending as he leapt over the rooftops to Notre Dame. 

“Marinette?” Tikki flitted to her from her hiding spot in one of the flower pots.

“He confessed to me!” she crouched down, arms covering her face, blushing furiously. 

“Technically he almost did.”

“There is no _almost_ Tikki!” she hissed, glancing up at her kwami. “He confessed!!”

“Marinette we can talk about this later! But right now Ladybug needs to help Chat Noir put a stop to the Akuma!”

“You’re right. Tikki, spots on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first time writing marichat cause i spent the past week reading a shitton of marichat fics on this site so it motivated and fueld me to try and write about them  
> hope you enjoy!


	2. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."/"I'm so glad I met you." 2/2

To say Ladybug was a little annoyed at an Akuma happening at 12 am was an understatement. 

“Nice of you to drop in Ladybug.” Chat Noir greeted her, looking mildly irritated as he stared at the akumatized villain. Ladybug did her best to push the confession to the back of her mind so she could focus on the villain at hand. Thankfully as Ladybug she had the mask, which helped her stay (somewhat) in professional mode.

“It’s 12 am, doesn't Hawkmoth ever sleep?”

“He’s probably a shut-in with too much time on his hands.” 

“Let’s end this quickly then.”

… 

Thirty minutes passed and they were no closer to defeating the Akumatized villain who had been dubbed the Golfer (because… that was exactly what he was) was hitting exploding golf balls at them. Chat Noir hadn’t used his Cataclysm since it would have caused more damage than necessary. 

They had been able to contain the exploding golf balls to the cathedral area and not any civilian homes, but dammit if she had to tackle Alya out of the way _one more time_. 

What was her best friend doing out at this time anyway?! At least the other Parisians that were out at this hour had the decency and smart thinking to stay a safe distance _away_ from the fighting as they recorded videos and/or took pictures. Honestly, what was Alya _thinking?!_

She summoned her Lucky Charm, and a red and black polka-dotted umbrella landed in her hands. She was struggling to figure out how the umbrella could help, as she was beginning to get dangerously close to transforming back to Marinette, and running on four hours of sleep her brain just wasn’t working properly. 

“Any plan yet?” Chat Noir asked as she hid behind a tree.

“I’m working on it.” she peeked her head out and ducked back as a golf ball came flying towards her. Chat Noir jumped in the way, swinging his baton like a bat, hitting the golf ball into the air as it exploded. 

That’s when it struck her. 

“Chat you’re a genius!”

“I try to be.”

“Can you draw his attention away from me?” with a nod of his head, he led the attacks away from her. She readied the umbrella in her hands. 

It was time for a direct approach. 

“Hey!” the Golfer turned around just in time to see Ladybug running at him, umbrella in hand, swinging it to hit him right on the head with full force, effortlessly knocking out the Golfer.

Perhaps it had to do with the stress from school and being class president, or how heavy the duties and expectations of being a fulltime superhero weighed on her shoulders. Perhaps it was the lack of sleep. Or the fact that Chat Noir had been about to confess his feelings for Marinette but had been interrupted by an akuma (the fifth one this week) that she decided to just get straight to the point and beat up the akumatized man with an umbrella.

She picked up the golf club and broke it in half on her knee, the little Akuma flying out. She grabbed it with her yo-yo and purified it.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” she threw the umbrella into the air and the damage was fixed. 

“Nice hit L.B.” he grinned, holding his fist out. She returned his smile, a bit more tired, as they fist-bumped with their usual phrase.

“Ladybug! Chat Noir!” Alya ran over to them, and that’s when Ladybug noticed the girl was still in her pajamas. “Can I get a quick interview for the Ladyblog?” Ladybug was about to point out it was _one in the morning_ when her earrings started beeping.

“Chat, can you make sure Alya here gets home safely?” she aimed her yo-yo at a nearby rooftop.

“Will do L.B.” 

“And maybe Chat Noir can give you an interview.” she grinned, “Bug out!” 

Marinette raced home as fast as she could, lungs heaving as she crashed through the trap door and onto the bed just as her transformation dropped.

She really hoped the noise didn’t wake her parents. 

“Okay. I have maybe ten minutes until Chat gets here to process everything,” she muttered, mainly to herself. “Since Alya stopped him for a quick interview… and since Ladybug forced him to take her home…” she grabbed her pillow and screamed into it, the screams muffled. 

“Marinette?” 

“Tikki what do I do?! He confessed to me!” 

“I thought you’d be happy about that?” Marinette sat cross-legged on the bed, hugging her pillow as Tikki sat before her. “You like Chat Noir don’t you?”

“Yes but- there are complications!”

“Do you mean Adrien?” she… actually hadn’t thought about Adrien being one of the many complications that were running through her brain. 

“I-... I don’t know Tikki.” she groaned into her pillow, “I-I _do_ still like Adrien but Chat Noir-...” Adrien was friendly and had an incredibly kind heart, albeit shy and reserved sometimes. Understanding and gentle.

Chat Noir was a bit different. He was cocky and a showoff, and he was a flirt. He cracked terrible puns and jokes and was reckless. But he was also incredibly brave and kind.

Chat Noir was her best friend and partner, someone she trusted with her life.

“Why is love so complicated Tikki?”

“Because love is a wonderful thing.” the kwami put a hand on her cheek, “You’re an amazing person Marinette. Whatever your choice, whoever you choose, everything will be fine between you two.”

“I’m so lucky to have you Tikki.” she kissed the kwami with a smile. “Thank you.” she climbed down from her bed and went over to her desk, grabbing her jar of cookies and handing one to Tikki, the kwami munching on it immediately.

A knock sounded from her trapdoor, and Tikki devoured the cookie in one gulp before hiding away.

 _Be cool Marinette._ She told herself as she climbed back onto her bed. _He’s only just confessing to you after fifty times…_

 _But those had been to_ **_Ladybug_** _. This one was to_ **_Marinette_** _._

“Chat Noir.” 

“Sorry I took so long. I was doing a short interview for the Ladyblog.” he smiled, holding a hand out to her, helping her up onto her balcony. “I didn’t get to finish what I was saying earlier.” Marinette noticed his hands were shaking,

“Breathe Chat.” he tensed as she placed a hand against his cheek, but soon relaxed, leaning into her hand.

“Marinette- You’re one of the most incredible people I’ve ever met,” he told her, reaching behind himself and holding out a red rose to her. She took it delicately, admiring the flower before she looked back to him. “I love you.” despite knowing what he was going to say, Marinette still blushed, her cheeks furiously red. 

“I- I love you too Chat,” she admitted after a moment, letting the words sink in. The words felt right, and Chat Noir’s fixed stare, his eyes wide but sparkling as his once anxious expression turned into one of joy.

“You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that.” he kissed her forehead before letting his head fall to her shoulder as he pulled her into a hug. “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“What about becoming a superhero?” she joked.

“Second best thing.” he grinned, lifting his head to look at her, his expression full of love, brimming with happiness. “I’m so glad I met you Marinette.”

“Me too Chat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me a while to write cause i kept jumping from different wips when i really should stick to one and finish it  
> the beginning of this was fun to write, but the ending though. i had to keep rewriting cause i wasn't happy with it  
> im still fairly new to writing mlb fanfics, so im still trying to get a grasp of the characters haha  
> Hope you enjoy this! :D
> 
> edit: rip to my past self for thinking i'd ever write anything else for fluffvember cause this literally all im writing for that


End file.
